


Private Dancer

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom didn't really want to go out...but he was glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the performance of "Super Massive Black Hole' at the War Child Concert...and that move Matt did right next to Chris...let's just say......

“Come on Dom, it won’t hurt,” Tom said.

Dom looked at Tom, and raised his eyebrows.

“Really, of all the places you want to take me to forget him, a strip club.”

“It’s not stripper night.”

“Right, and pole dancing is so much classier.”

“Dom, you’ve been moping for too long. What better way to forget the twat than go look at some well-toned arse.”

“And how does your missus feel about you going into a gay strip club?”

“She suggested it, said ‘here’s a hundred quid, tell him to buy himself a lap-dance.”

*******************

Dom wasn’t really watching the dancers as they swung and slid their way around the poles. He didn’t pay much attention when the music stopped and the MC spoke.

“And now for you main act of the evening…give it up for Mathew!”

Dom looked up when the first notes of Depeche Mode’s “It’s No Good” kicked in…and his jaw dropped as he saw the most stunning man he’d ever seen.

He was clad in the tightest pair of leather trousers he’d seen…dear lord, he was gorgeous. He raised his gaze from the immorally tight piece of clothing, and saw a shock of black hair, high cheekbones and a flash of blue eyes.

Then he was mesmerised by the man’s movement as he danced. He watched muscles stretch as his body twisted and curled around the pole; and it did things to him down south.

He hardly noticed when the music changed, but he did notice the way the man’s legs gripped the pole as he swung and then inverted and slid down the pole. He realised with a jolt that the man, although upside down was staring at him; those eyes were stunning.

Then the man smiled at him before flipping neatly and hooking one leg around the pole, which Dom suddenly became very jealous of.

The dancer let go of the pole and arched his back and Dom held his breath…beautiful.

Then the music finished and with a sway of his hips and to the cheers of the crowd, he was gone.

Dom jumped when someone shut his mouth, which he hadn’t realised was hanging open.

“Tell you what, I’m not gay, but bloody hell! You so need to get him to give you a lap dance.”

Dom sighed, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like he would see the dancer after tonight.

He made his way over to the curtained off area, where the private dances took place. He saw the black haired dancer talking to one of the others dancers. As he approached, the raven haired man put his hand up and said.

“Sorry, sweetie, I don’t do private dances...shame though,” he said, and Dom felt his face heat up as the man eyes ran up and down his body.

“Robbie here does,” the man said.

“Sure honey, third booth, be there in a minute.”

Dom swore the black-haired dancer watched him as he disappeared into the booth. He sat on the leather couch, twisting his hands nervously; he’d never had a lap dance before.

He looked up when the curtain was pulled back, and he nearly fell on the floor; it was the raven haired man.

“I thought you didn’t…” he started to say.

“I don’t…normally. But you…I’ll make an exception for you. My name is Matthew, and you are?” the man asked as he straddled Dom’s legs.

“D-dominic,” he managed to stutter.

“Well…Dominic, shall we…”

******************

Six months later Dom let out a sigh of relief as he stepped out of the lift and walked towards the apartment. As he approached he heard the thumping base of a familiar song.

He smiled and quickly let himself in…and there he was, practicing on the pole that had appeared in the apartment three months ago. 

Dear Lord, even in sweats he was stunning, just a hint of sweat giving his bare torso a sheen. 

He stopped when he saw him and gave him that smile.

Matthew still pole danced, why shouldn’t he, he was bloody good at it…but he never private danced…well except for one person…the person that was now leading him to their bedroom.


End file.
